The Tulpa Project
'''The Tulpa Project '''was started by Doctor Harry Marlowe a number of years after The Hysteria Project (potentially placing it in the 1980s or 90s), The Mannequin Armament Project, and Project Artemis. The creation of tulpas has been a large part of the Buddhist faith, often practiced by its monks as a form of mental discipline. The project had much the same reasoning as The Hysteria Project: "to see what we can create with Tulpa, whether it be powerful new soldiers, new operatives, or just a new way to create and destroy." Appearance Case File #9: The Tulpa Project Project Overview The project tested 120 subjects of various ages and from various walks of life. It was designed to test the use of individual tulpas and groups of tulpas in a combat situation. Participants were placed in three tiers: Low, Mid, and Top. The Low-Tier participants were given vigorous testing and subjected to multiple forms of psychological torture; the Mid-Tier participants were given "regular" testing; and the Top-Tier participants were given light testing simply to work out minor details of their powers. Low-Tier At the project's start, there were 55 Low-Tier test subjects; at the end, there was one (most likely referring to the collective conscious known as "The Thrall"). They were subjected to various forms of psychological torture in an attempt to "break" them. The first bout of testing included videos of Japanese demons, Russian suicides, and cult-rituals-gone-wrong. The second had each subject locked in a "small, dark room akin to a prison cell." A mannequin was placed in each cell with the subjects. A few subjects were then sacrificed to quicken the pace of the rest by allowing the mannequins to break free and mutilate the bodies of the subjects in the cell with them. Other subjects were then placed in the bloodied cells with the mannequins and rotting bodies. The few participants that had not hit their breaking point after the previous test were subjected to creatures summoned by the Tome of Volos. The remaining 37 participants were brought into the same room and forced to "project their will into one mass of energy," inadvertently creating The Thrall through the corruption of Volos. Mid-Tier There were 45 Mid-Tier subjects at the project's inception; at the end, there were 14. Some passed away through testing and a large escape attempt while others were moved to the Top Tier. The Shades also appear to have originated from this tier, as they did not exhibit powerful tulpas and so would not have been in the Top tier. Top-Tier There were 20 Top-Tier subjects in the beginning; at the end, there were 10. Subjects placed in the Top Tier from the beginning include the Dreamer, the Dagger, and the Conjurer. Subjects in the Top Tier at the end include the Temptress and the Brute. Their testing was light because Dr. Marlowe merely wanted to work out the details of their powers in an attempt to emulate them. Results The Thrall remained on-site with hope for use in the future; the remaining subjects in the Mid and Top tiers were given combat training and many were recruited into Organization 440, including the Brute and the Shades. Participants *Conjurer *Dreamer *Dagger *Temptress *Brute * The Shades *The Thrall Category:Project Category:The Tulpa Project Category:Organization 440 Category:Tulpa